


It's the way

by peachys



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachys/pseuds/peachys
Summary: how Yongsun make's Byulyi feel





	

It’s the way she smiles. That’s the first thing Byulyi ever noticed about her.

The way she smiles. The way her eyes light up.

She’s across the room talking to Hyejin and she’s like the moon, standing there in all her glory and elegance. She seems to radiate her own kind of light and there’s something holy in the way she makes Byulyi feel.

Hyejin says something and she throws her head back as she laughs, exposing the smooth expanse of her neck. She wants to know what Hyejin said, wants to know what made that sweet sound leave her lips. Her hair cascades down her back like waterfalls and Byulyi can already feel herself slipping over the edge.

She wants her name; wants to know what the poets have named this masterpiece but she’s suddenly shy. She doesn’t want to ruin the vision, doesn’t even feel good enough to be in the same room as her.

Wheein is there, though. She always seems to be there during the worst of times. Her eyes are mischievous, telling the same story as her smile. Byulyi could ask what she wants but it seems like she already knows. Wheein has always been straightforward and it’s one of the things about her that always seems to get her in trouble but it’s also what helped her get someone like Hyejin into bed with her.

“Want me to introduce you?” She asks like just the thought of talking so someone like _her_ doesn’t make Byulyi’s palms clammy and gross.

“No thanks,” Byulyi says, swishing around the cheap beer in her red solo cup. It’s gone warm by now and she doesn’t feel like getting another one. “The music’s too loud.”

It’s not and they both know that. They’re at one of Seulgi’s parties which are usually good but tonight everyone seems to be dead on their feet. It’s finals, probably or the overall crippling stress and anxiety of being a college student.

“She’s actually really nice,” Wheein continues. “She might even like someone like you.”

Byulyi frowns and knocks her shoulder against Wheein’s, sending her stumbling back a few paces.

“She’d definitely like me.”

“Why don’t you prove it?”

Byulyi tightens her grip around the cup and some of the liquid spills over. She doesn’t want to embarrass herself but there’s an almost pressing urge to prove herself to Wheein.

“Alright,” She says after just a moment of hesitation and passes her cup to Wheein.

Byulyi wills herself to move across the room to where the two other girls are talking, standing so close together that at any other time she would have thought the worst. But still, Byulyi can’t keep her eyes off of that sliver of skin made visible by the cut out back of her dress. She must be a freshman because only freshmen dress like that to college parties but she makes it work. She doesn’t even look out of place because the room revolves around her anyway.

“Hyejin,” Byulyi says as she reaches them but finds two different pairs of eyes suddenly on her. There are about a million things Byulyi could compare those eyes to but finds that none of them could ever do them justice. “I don’t think I know your friend.”

Hyejin smiles and introduces them.

Her name is Yongsun as Byulyi comes to find out. She’s a freshman majoring in literature but she thinks she might change it later because she’s just not _sure._ She talks a lot with her hands and brushes her hair behind her ear as she speaks and Byulyi can’t keep the smile off of her face.

They end up ditching the party early because there’s an ice cream parlor nearby that Yongsun could swear by. Byulyi thinks that the sweetness of the ice cream could never compare to the sweetness of Yongsun’s lips.

It’s the way she laughs. The sweet sound fills the room and makes Byulyi’s chest swell with something she’s too scared to describe. They spend a lot of time together and Byulyi makes sure to memorize her voice, every distinct rise and fall, the way it’s so croaky in the morning and the way it cracks sometimes when she hits a high note.

It’s the way her voice tilts to the deeper end when she tells Byulyi she loves her in the middle of the night when she thinks she’s asleep.

Byulyi spends a lot of time thinking about what is, what was and what could be. She thinks about the stars and places a picture of Yongsun next to them like constellations. She connects the dots to create an image of Yongsun’s smile up on the newly radiant night sky though that could never compare to the real thing. She finds everything so beautiful now, sees things in a way she ever did before.

It’s the way Yongsun’s hands burn her from the outside in. Byulyi bares her body, her soul to the intense heat that consumes her. She doesn’t know how to react that first night when Yongsun spreads her thighs and groans at the taste. She doesn’t know how to ask for more of that sweet pleasure but it’s okay because Yongsun knows.

It’s the way she makes Byulyi feel.

They’re hand in hand, walking down the street and there’s so many people but they only have eyes for each other. They’re downtown with the old buildings and new skyscrapers and Byulyi feels so light like she’s flying high above everything and everyone.

They stop by an old record store and it smells kind of musty but it’s okay because the smile on Yongsun’s face is well worth it. Byulyi spends most of the afternoon looking at Yongsun’s fingers as they search through all the records. There’s Mantovani, Buku, Michl. Yongsun holds up the covers for Byulyi to admire and asks her who her favorite singers are but Byulyi can’t seem to find the words to describe how her favorite voice is her girlfriend’s early in the morning when she’s in the shower. Instead she holds up a Billie Eilish album and her heart skips at the smile that appears on Yongsun’s face.

It’s the way Yongsun makes her feel beautiful, the way she makes her love her own insecurities. She kisses those stupid freckles on Byulyi’s shoulder. She holds Byulyi’s hips and sways her from side to side as they stand in front of a mirror. She reminds her that she’s beautiful before they go out for a double date with Hyejin and Wheein. Byulyi believes her.

And maybe in a year things will be different. Maybe in a year Byulyi won’t feel the way she does now. Maybe in a year the passion inside her will tone down to soft embers and the smoky exhalations of what once was will be the only thing leaving her lips but for now she’s happy. For now she can close her eyes and sleep knowing that the warm body next to hers is Yongsun’s. She has something to wake up to, something to look forward to, something that’s just hers and no one else’s.

Yongsun paints infinities on Byulyi’s skin and Byulyi hides the world in a kiss she plants firmly between Yongsun’s shoulder blades. Maybe Byulyi is stupid or just stupid in love because she spends countless moments imagining their forevers knowing that nothing lasts but hoping they will.

And it’s the way they are, young and happy and in love. It’s the kind of thing that lasts forever, the kind of thing that poets write about and immortalize with words that someone who’s never felt like Byulyi does could never hope to understand.

Byulyi makes a silent promise one night and seals it with a kiss to Yongsun’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i love me some soft lesbians  
> @ me on [tumblr](http://penomeco.tumblr.com)


End file.
